Resurrection
by Ceridwen
Summary: (Sequel to "Book of Shadows") A mysterious woman comes to Greece seeking revenge and immortality at any cost.


H:TLJ FF: "Resurrection" (a Book of Shadows sequel)

******"Resurrections"**

**(Book of Shadows ********II****)**

By Ceridwen

**Notes:** _This story takes place roughly one year after The Book of Shadows' and after Reunions'. It is not necessary to have read BoS. _

**Please also note**_ that Ceridwen' refers to the Celtic goddess Ceridwen, a supernatural character in a Welsh tradition loosely associated with the Arthurian cycle. Ceridwen was the goddess of poetic inspiration and the mother of Taliesin, the legendary bard. In (modern) Witchcraft, Ceridwen is one of the many faces/attributes of the great Goddess. She represents the dark Moon Goddess, the Great Mother and the Goddess of Nature. She is considered the Patroness of death, fertility, regeneration, magick, enchantment, poetry, spells and knowledge. _

**Chapter 1**

As she walked into the busy inn, all eyes turned at her. A ghostly silence spread through the room as she made her way to the bar. She was tall and a dark blue cloak covered her entire body and a hood hid her head. 

"What will it be?" the innkeeper asked, looking at her. 

"Some cider, please." she said. 

The innkeeper laughed. "Cider? We don't have any of that here. We have the real stuff. Ale! How about some of that?" 

Some of the men in the room hooted. "Yeah, are you up for it, pretty one?" 

She turned and looked at them in disgust. Men, they were all the same wherever she had travelled to. As she turned back and leaned forwards to take the glass, she could feel an arm closing around her waist and pulling her backwards. Before she could react, she was sitting in the lap of a huge, bearded man, who held her close to his body. 

"Hey, my beauty. My name is Tetrius. Why don't you sit down with us and show us a good time?" 

His friends around the table laughed as she tried to free herself. "Release me!" she hissed, her voice full of hate. 

The men chuckled. 

"First, show us what you're hiding underneath that cape." Tetrius said as his hands tried to remove the hood from her face. 

She turned her head and in one motion, bit him in the arm. "I'd rather sleep with a pack of mad wolves." she hissed and as she turned to look at him again, she spat in his face. 

This seemed to amuse him even further. He wiped his face clean and smiled sadistically. 

"Ahh, my sweetheart, I like it, when you fight. I am sure, we can have some fun tonight!"

"Hey, why don't you give her a break?" 

The voice had come from the corner of the inn. A blond man had stood up and looked over to the group of men. He was not tall, but the expression in his blue eyes showed a strong and brave man. Tetrius looked at him in amusement. 

"Well, why don't you go back and sit down with your friend, Shorty, and leave the women to the real men?" 

"Shorty??" 

The blond straightened his back and took a step forwards. Even though he was a full head shorter than Tetrius, underneath his purple, patched vest was a muscular body. The body of a warrior. Now, his friend had also risen. He was taller than the blond and his also muscular body left no doubt that he, too was a warrior. 

"I think you better let that girl go, or " the taller man said calmly as he stepped up to stand next to his blond friend. 

"Or what?" Tetrius enquired. 

"Or it will get very messy in here!" 

The men around the table broke into laughter. "In case you two clowns haven't noticed," Tetrius snorted "There are six of us and two of you!" 

The two men looked at each other and the blond smiled. "Six against two. What do you think, Herc?" 

The taller man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Iolaus. It's not fair really, is it?" 

As all eyes felt onto the two men, the woman had freed herself, but instead of turning away, she simply stood now towering proudly over Tetrius. 

"What is your name again, Man?" she asked in disgust. 

He smiled maliciously. "Tetrius." 

The woman moved closer to him. "Well, Tetrius" She raised her hand and her finger made a circular movement across his forehead as she spoke. "If I were you," she whispered threateningly. "I'd watch out. One can easily loose one's head. The night is dark around here." 

The table of men snorted. 

"You have the eyes and the tongue of a Witch!" Tetrius laughed. 

The woman stared at him coldly as she leaned slightly forwards. "That is because, I *am* a Witch!" she hissed and her eyes widened hypnotically as she moved even closer to him. 

The movement had the intended effect and Tetrius moved backwards in horror almost falling off his chair. 

The innkeeper walked around the bar and stood behind the woman. "I think you better leave. We don't like your kind in here." 

Iolaus had stepped up to the bar and leaned over it. "And why would that be?" he asked. 

The innkeeper turned at him. "Witches are evil. Everybody knows, they feast on the intestines of humans" 

Iolaus turned at him in growing anger. "Oh yeah? And who made you such an expert on Witches?" he hissed in obvious annoyance. 

Hercules walked up to his friend and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Iolaus." Then he turned at the innkeeper. "Partius, thank you for the meal, but I'm afraid, we're leaving." 

Partius looked at both of them uncomprehendingly. "But, Hercules Iolaus there's no need. You don't have to leave. I don't want a fight in here." 

Iolaus stared at him. "Then you should know how to keep the peace in your inn!" he said and starred in contempt at Tetrius. 

The man smiled at him and looked over at the innkeeper. "Partius. You better decide now, who has been your best paying customer all these years!" 

The demi-god looked at the Partius. "If she leaves, we leave." he said dryly. 

There was a ghostly silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then the woman laughed. "Cowards!" she said and spat on the floor. Then she turned around and her cloak followed her quick turn in a wavy motion as she walked out of the door. 

Iolaus and Hercules exchanged surprised looks and without anymore words left the inn and caught up with her outside. She turned and looked at the two friends. 

"What heroes." she said as she pushed her cape back finally, revealing her face. 

She wore her raven black hair unusually short for a woman, but combined with her piercing blue eyes, it gave her a very seductive look. Her slender body was hidden by her cloak. Iolaus couldn't help but stare at her incredible beauty, but there was something about her that made him feel uneasy.

The woman smiled. "My name is Cyran." she said and bowed slightly at the two men. "I must thank you. Not everybody would have jumped in so bravely to risk their life for someone like me." 

Iolaus extended his hand. "I'm Iolaus and this is my friend Hercules." he said with a smile. "And don't worry. We've met Witches before." 

Cyran looked at him in interest and her eyes wandered over his body. "Iolaus." she said, as she tasted his name. "I thank you for your support and I'd like to repay you." 

Cyran took a step forwards and her hands wandered across his tanned, muscular chest, caressing each muscle as they pushed his vest aside. Iolaus drew an uncomfortable breath and stepped backwards, catching her hands with his. He could just imagine Hercules' big grin.

"Cyran," he began, his discomfort obvious in his voice. "I'm flattered, but I don't think this would be such a good idea. I hardly know you. I It wouldn't be right." 

The black-haired woman smiled seductively. "Iolaus." she whispered as she moved closer. "I've seen the look in your eye and I want to give you what you desire."

With one strong move, she pushed herself against the blonde's body and pressed her lips onto his', but the kiss never deepened. Iolaus pushed her away, this time almost roughly. 

"Cyran – No!" he said firmly. And he meant it. Even though the hunter was used to the attention of women, but this one made him feel very uncomfortable. Now there was a first.

Cyran's eyes widened in shock and incomprehension. "You reject me?" she asked coldly. 

Iolaus tried a gentle smile. "I'm not rejecting you. It's just, well ..." 

But before he could add anything further, she freed her hands roughly and took a step backwards. 

"How dare you reject me." 

Hercules had watched the exchange with growing uneasiness. He could feel, that this was slowly developing into something nasty and he didn't understand why. The demi-god moved to stand next to Iolaus and looked at the dark-haired woman. 

"Cyran, listen. Iolaus didn't mean to insult you. It's just that here, we don't jump on people. We take our time ... get to know each other better. And besides, we were glad we could help. You don't need to re-pay us him us." 

Cyran stepped backwards and her eyes glistered with the same hatred she had thrown at Tetrius. "Oh but I want to repay you." she spat. "And I will make sure, you will get what you deserve." 

With those words, she turned and stormed across the courtyard. 

"Okay Herc. What just happened here?" Iolaus asked. Hercules starred at Cyran's vanishing form. 

"I don't know, but I sure didn't like the sound of that."

Cyran had left Thrace behind her and found a secluded spot in the forest. The rage still filled her body as the image of the blond and his friend whirled through her mind. He had rejected her. 

Her! 

How dare he! 

Cyran took a deep breath. She would not allow rejection. She had been rejected before - sent into exile and already had a name on her revenge list. To add another didn't matter to her. Iolaus and his friend had to pay. She smiled at the thought of their obvious friendship. It would be no longer.

As the sun had set, Cyran stared up at the full moon and took a black candle out of her bag. With her fingernail, she inscribed Iolaus' and Hercules' name on the body of the candle, which was saturated with vetivert oil. As she placed the candle in front of her, she dove into her bag and took out two pieces of amethyst. Cyran took a deep breath and tried to visualize Iolaus and Hercules and poured their images into the stones. Then she placed the stones around the base of the candle and lit it. 

For the next few minutes, she concentrated on the two friends. Once the candle had burned down half way, Cyran leaned forward and extinguished it. She reached for one of the pieces of the amethyst, held it in her hand and transferred Iolaus' image into the stone. She took the stone and threw it away into the night. Then she re-lit the candle and concentrated again, transferring Hercules' image into the stone. When the latter half of the candle had burned down, she picked up the other stone and threw it into the opposite direction. 

"So shall it be." Cyran whispered hatefully.

Their friendship would be banished and separate just as the stones would, never to be picked up again and her revenge would be complete.

**Chapter 2**

Early next morning, after some breakfast, they said their farewells to the innkeeper. 

"Thanks, Partius for everything!" Hercules said as they shook hands. 

Partius smiled. "It's been an honour having you and Iolaus stay at my place, Hercules! You're welcome here any time." 

Iolaus also grasped Partius' arm. "Thanks, but the next time, you better watch your guests. Especially this Tertius guy. I hope you won't let him in here anymore." 

The innkeeper looked at Iolaus in surprise. "You mean, you didn't hear?" he whispered. 

Hercules looked at Iolaus then back at Partius. 

"Hear what?" he asked. 

"Tertius ..." Partius stammered. "He's ... dead!" 

Iolaus and Hercules exchanged looks. "Dead?" Iolaus asked "What do you mean *dead*? Like dead-dead?" 

Hercules looked at the innkeeper. "How?" 

The man took a deep breath. "We don't know. Just that we found him this morning, dead at the bottom of the stairs. Decapitated. He must have slipped and fallen down straight against the wall, knocking my old sword from the wall and it fell straight onto his well you can imagine. It was very messy." 

Iolaus swallowed. "You mean he lost his head " he whispered and a cold shudder ran through the hunter's body as he exchanged worried looks with Hercules. 

The demi-god's eyes were filled with suspicion. "That's strange." he said. 

Partius shrugged his shoulders. "He was quite drunk last night and I guess accidents do happen." 

Iolaus raised his eyebrows "Yeah, freak accidents!" 

Partius looked at the hunter. "Nevertheless accidents. Oh, well, you two have a safe trip and I hope to see you again soon." 

As the two friends left the inn, Hercules looked at his friend. Iolaus frowned. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Herc?" he asked carefully studying the demi-god's face. 

Hercules sighed. "Cyran?" he asked the blond. 

Iolaus thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Naaaa." he laughed. "It can't be. This is just some weird coincidence!" 

But in his heart, there was a nagging feeling of discomfort. Iolaus was always able to rely on his instinct and this time, he didn't like what it was trying to tell him.

****

They left the town behind them and headed towards Corinth. Iolaus couldn't shake off a nagging feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and glanced at Hercules. 

"You know, Herc, I just can't stop thinking about what happened to that guy at the inn. You have to admit that was pretty weird!" 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "It could all be a coincidence. Don't you remember a couple of years ago when we were ..." 

Just then they spotted a group of hooded men stepping onto the road in front of them. 

Iolaus slowed his step. "It's a bit early for highway robbery, don't you think?" 

Hercules smiled. "Well they do say the early bird catches the worm." 

Iolaus threw him a pained expression and the demi-god just shrugged his shoulders. Then they had reached the group and Hercules stepped forwards, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The weapons in the men's hand's left no doubt about their intentions. 

"Now let me guess Your money or your lives?" Hercules said with a slight smile. 

"A comedian!" the tallest of the hooded men sneered. "For that, it'll be your money AND your lives!" 

Iolaus laughed. "Listen guys, it's much too early in the morning. Don't you wanna wait another hour or so? I don't like to beat up people so soon after breakfast – it's bad for the digestion!" 

The bandit raised his sword. "You're obviously confuse me with somebody who cares!" he hissed. Then he turned at his friends. "Get them!" 

Instinctively, the two friends positioned themselves back-to-back. 

"There's nothing like some exercise after a good breakfast, I guess!" Iolaus commented as they watched the bandits circle around them. 

"Speak for yourself, Iolaus." Hercules replied. "I was happy just having a quiet morning for a change!"

As the bandits charged at them, Iolaus took a deep breath and could feel the body of his best friend behind him tense. The attackers were fierce but not extremely skillful and the blond had no trouble fending of the first two, who charged at him. He smiled in content as his backhand send one of the bandits stumbling backwards. As he turned his attention to the second attacker, it was too late. With a strong kick, the bandit sent Iolaus' sword flying into the dust. His right fist connected and the hunter fell backwards onto the ground. The world was spinning and he could feel blood trickling from his nose. The bandit's eyes left the hunter and moved a few feet away to where Hercules was fighting. The bandit smirked as he watched the demi-god knocking out his attackers one after another. He took a deep breath and his hand went to his right boot, pulling out a dagger. From this distance and position, his aim would be true and the knife would bury itself in Hercules' back. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Iolaus shouted jumped up and threw himself at the man, pushing him backwards. 

As the hunter's body crashed into him, the bandit lost the grip on the knife and the weapon slipped out of his hands. The man laughed sadistically, turned around and disappeared into the bushes. Iolaus picked up his sword and looked at Hercules, who was just punching out the last remaining bandit. 

"I'll get him!" he shouted, as he turned to follow the man. "He won't get away!" 

Hercules parried a blow from his attacker. 

"No, Iolaus! Don't " 

Hercules watched in horror, as his friend ran off after the bandit and disappeared in the bushes. Visions of a similar situation in the past appeared in Hercules mind. 

Back then, Iolaus didn't walk away from the fight 

****

Iolaus had followed the bandit into a clearing not far from the road and just saw him disappear into a cave. Iolaus took a deep breath and followed him. As he entered the mountain, his sword ready in front of him, he had run into complete darkness. The hunter looked around and tried to make out ... anything. 

"Boy, it sure is dark in here!" he whispered as he cautiously moved forwards. 

The tunnel in front of him seemed to stretch endlessly into the all consuming darkness, and the further he walked, the darker it seemed to get. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear running footsteps and he quickened his pace. Suddenly, the way forked and two tunnels opened in front of him. Iolaus grunted in frustration. 

"Now, which way did you go?" he asked into the silence and then sighed. "Well, I guess, it's fifty-fifty." 

Taking a firmer grip on his sword, he walked into the left-hand tunnel.

Hercules had disposed of the last attacker and ran to catch up with Iolaus. As he broke through the wood into the clearing, he could see his friend's form disappearing into the cave. 

"Iolaus, wait!" he shouted, but the hunter had already vanished. 

Hercules shook his head and rushed towards the cave. As he stepped inside, he could feel the humidity of the cold stone walls. A dark feeling overcame him, as he called into the darkness. 

"Iolaus?". 

There was no reply, only a faint echo rolling through the darkness. 

"I don't like this!" Hercules whispered as he tried to follow Iolaus' footsteps in the sand.

Iolaus stopped and took a deep breath as the cave split again in front of him. Which way to choose now? There where no sound of footsteps in the distance, nothing to give him a clue which was the right way. Just silence and darkness. Iolaus turned around and looked back to where he had come from, but it was getting more and more difficult to make out anything. He had been running for a while and suddenly realized, that he had no idea, how deep into the mountain he had already ventured. In a small corner of his brain, a worried voice suggested that he turned around. Hercules must already be looking for him. Iolaus took a last look ahead and as he could no longer hear anything, he decided to give up and head back.

Hercules probed his way through the intensifying darkness of the cave when he came to a fork ahead of him. The demi-god tried to make out footsteps in the sand, but the light had almost completely vanished even though he could still see the entrance to the cave behind him in the distance. 

"Iolaus?" he called into the tunnel ahead of him. 

"Iolaus, where are you?" 

No response. 

Hercules shook his head and starred into the two dark mouths in front of him. 

"Which way did you go, my friend?" he whispered. 

"Hercules?" 

Suddenly he heard Iolaus' voice coming out of the right tunnel. Hercules sighed relieved and started to carefully walk towards the direction of the call.

Iolaus stopped and listened. It had sounded like Hercules' voice! But coming from where? It certainly sounded not far away. 

"Hercules?" he called. "Herc, where are you?" 

But all he seemed to hear was a rolling echo of his own voice.

"Iolaus?" Hercules shouted again. 

It seemed as if his friend's voice had now come from behind him! This wasn't possible. Hercules turned around and wanted to walk back to the fork, when he froze. The tunnel behind him had changed. Where there had been one tunnel heading towards the entrance, there was now a stone wall. 

"Great!" he whispered. 

But he wasn't in the mood for playing games and he knew what he'd seen just minutes before. There was a tunnel and he was certainly not planning on playing labyrinth. He stepped up to the newly appeared wall and took a deep breath. His right arms shot forwards and his fist slammed into the rock, breaking stone as it impacted. As the rocks crumpled to the ground, he could see the tunnel on the other side. The demi-god smiled. 

"That's better." he whispered as he slit through the opening and headed back towards the fork.

Iolaus started to panic. Hercules' voice seemed to be just a few feet away seconds before and suddenly it was faint. It was also getting obvious, that the tunnels were changing and he was completely lost. Exhausted, Iolaus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Sweat started to form on his forehead and it was like an ice-cold hand closed around his throat as he realized that he might not be able to find his way out of the mountain ... the darkness ... the tunnels the silence. 

Iolaus took a deep breath, opened his eyes and started to run.

The hunter knew there was no point to his running and that he probably would only end up deeper in the mountain, but panic had taken over his thinking and he didn't care. He ran along the dark tunnels and turned around endless corners before he suddenly slammed against something massive in front of him. 

"Hey!" 

The impact stunned him and abruptly, he found himself on his backside. He looked up and fear struck into his panic and he crawled backwards then raised his arms up defensively. 

"Iolaus, it's all right. It's me, Hercules! Calm down!" 

As the hunter looked up, he could see a tall form towering over him, then a strong hand grabbed his vest and pulled him to his feet. Hercules looked at Iolaus from head to toe. 

"You're all right?" he asked concerned. 

Iolaus' heart was still racing and it took him several seconds to realize that it was the son of Zeus standing in front of him. He smiled in relief and brushed dust and cobwebs out of his hair. 

"Herc, you scared me! Yeah, I am fine." he said and took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he turned and threw a look into the dark cave. 

"Man, this place is weird, Herc. I heard you calling me, but then it came from somewhere completely different. It was just getting darker and darker and the tunnels seemed like they were changing, and " 

Hercules stepped forwards and closed his arms around the hunter's still trembling shoulders. 

"Iolaus! Iolaus, calm down. It's okay. It's over." 

Iolaus stared at him and as he the spotted the light of the entrance behind the demi-god, he sighed in relief. 

"I thought, I'd never get out of here." the hunter breathed as he adjusted his belt. 

Hercules surveyed the area, looked down at his blond friend and padded his shoulder. "Well Iolaus, we made it."

As Hercules and Iolaus walked down the road in thoughtful silence for a while until they reached the narrow bridge they had crossed the day before. The demi-god paused and turned to his friend. 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think something or someone was trying to separate us!" 

Iolaus laughed shortly then looked at his tall friend. "Who'd wanna to do that? Oh, no, wait ... I know ... who doesn't?" 

He slapped the demi-god on the back and laughed encouragingly as he pushed Hercules ahead onto the wooden boards. 

"Don't worry, Herc. Nothing can separate us!" 

Hercules looked to the other side of the bridge then down to the depth beneath it. It must have been at least 120 feet down to the raging stream, which headed for the waterfall at the end of the valley. The demi-god took a deep breath and then turned to Iolaus. 

"I hope you didn't have too much of that stew last night!" he joked as he made his way to the other side. 

Iolaus laughed amused as he followed with a distance. "Naa, with those idiots and that cave labyrinth earlier, I've worked it all off again. It's you, who has to worry. With your height, weight and all those muscles ..." 

Suddenly, just as he had reached the other side, Hercules heard a cracking noise behind him, and as he turned, he could see the bridge they were crossing, collapsing. The ropes, which had secured the walkway to the rock walls on both sides started to snap one by one. 

Iolaus had only made it half way to the other side and stood now, frozen, his hands clutching the side rope. There was no way, he would make it to either side of the bridge in time. Hercules could see the panic in Iolaus' cerulean eyes as they widened in fear. His feet lost ground as the ropes around him snapped and the blond plummeted down towards the stream. Iolaus tried desperately to hold on to something, but there was nothing for his hands to grasp. 

"IOLAUS!!!" he heard Hercules' panicked shout call his name from above, but all that escaped his own lungs was one long, fearful scream. He saw the raging waves of the river shooting towards him with mortal speed and closed his eyes in expectation of the deadly impact, which was sure to follow. 

At the last moment, his right foot was caught in one of the ropes of the bridge and stopped his fall just before he hit the water. Iolaus sighed in relief, but his feeling of luck was cut short as he saw the rock wall moving rapidly towards him. Before he could react and brace himself, the power of his swinging movement sent him crashing into the wall and into darkness. 

****

**Chapter 3**

Cyran stood in front of Hecate's temple and took a deep breath before she stepped inside. She had nowhere else to go. As she stepped into the cool main hall of the temple, she could feel the eyes of the priestess looking at her and it wasn't long before she was surrounded. 

"What do you want?" a tall, blonde woman asked as she positioned herself in front of Cyran. 

Cyran smiled coldly. "My words are for the great Goddess alone. I want to speak with her." 

The tall woman laughed. "You infidel. How dare you demand "

Suddenly there was a roaring noise in the temple room and before the group, a dark haired woman in a black cloak appeared. Her dress was made out of black lace and felt down to the ground. The priestess' eyes widened in shock and they dropped to their knees, bowing their heads. Cyran watched them and turned to the woman. 

"Hecate." she whispered. 

Hecate took a step forwards. "I've felt your presence. What is your name?" 

"I'm Cyran of the coven of Ceridwen." She bowed her head and sank to one knee. "And I offer you my service, great Hecate! Let me join your circle." 

Hecate smiled and regarded the other with suspicion. "Why would I have need of your service, Cyran? What makes you so special?" 

Cyran looked up at the Goddess. "I'm strong and bring with me powerful spells." 

Hecate paced around the woman, assessing her from top to toe. "Why have you left your coven?" 

Cyran turned away in disgust. "They were weak. I've ventured, where no other has ventured before. I have summoned the powers of darkness and harnessed the essence of evil." She looked to one side in disgust. "They were foolish and afraid." She turned back and looked challengingly at Hecate as she brought her hands up to her hips and watched the Goddess coldly. "I was banished and exiled."

Hecate smiled. "How can I trust you? You're not from these lands." 

Cyran took a step forward. "I can give you proof of my powers." 

Hecate tilted her head carefully. "I'm listening." she said expectantly. 

Cyran examined the Goddess in front of her as she started to pace up and down. 

"I'm new to these parts, that's true, but I've already familiarized myself with who's who around here." 

Hecate remained silent and Cyran continued. "And I know what one needs to do to gain the attention of the Gods." 

Hecate still watched the woman in front of her. Cyran stopped and smiled triumphantly. 

"Hercules and his friend Iolaus. I will take care of them for you." she said. 

Hecate's eyes widened with interest at the name of the son of Zeus. "Hercules." she said. "It has been tried before." 

Cyran stopped in front of the Goddess. "I know he can't be killed because of some silly rule you have around here, so I have taken care of that problem for you in another way." 

"What did you do?" 

"My powers are strong. My spell has separated them. As long as they're together, it will eventually lead to one of their deaths." Cyran rubbed her hands proudly. "They don't even know, what is happening to them." 

Cyran smiled. "My spells are powerful," she turned and looked at Hecate. "... and they work not only on mortals."

Hecate took a step backwards. "What do you want?" she breathed. 

"Immortality." Cyran said. "I want to become immortal so I can kill the Goddess who has banished me and sent me into exile. I want revenge." 

Hecate laughed in amusement. "That's not common practice around here, Cyran. We don't just run around killing other Gods and make anybody ..." 

"I'm not anybody!" Cyran shouted and her eyes flickered red with rage. 

Then she took a deep breath. "I've left my coven because they were foolish and weak." Her eyes focused on Hecate. "I trust you will not be so fatuous!" 

Hecate straightened her back. "Are you threatening me?" she hissed. 

Cyran smiled "Do you feel threatened?" then she turned around and raised her left arm. 

She smiled as a flash of green light left her hand and reduced an amphora on the altar behind Hecate to rubble. Hecate watched in horror. Even though Cyran was not a Goddess, Hecate could sense the strange powers she possessed, and which filled the Goddess with a feeling of uneasiness. At any other time, she would have taken this woman into her service, but ...

"Get out!" she spat at Cyran. 

Cyran smiled. "What a shame!" she said. "Well, I guess, I'll have to find somebody else, who'd be interested in my offerings. Somebody ... more ... powerful!" 

She turned around and left the temple. 

Hecate stood and watched her walk away. The balance was shaking.

This was not good.

****

****

**Chapter 4**

Hercules had watched in horror, as the bridge collapsed behind him and Iolaus disappeared in front of his eyes. He rushed forwards and sank to his knees at the cliff edge, leaning over to stare into the deep. It was like an ice-cold hand held his heart in a painful squeeze, as his mind conjured up images of Iolaus' body being helplessly thrown down the savage, fast running stream and carried towards the steed waterfall that lay just beyond the bend. Nobody would survive that. The demi-god held his breath as he bent over the cliff. 

"Iolaus!" he called down and suddenly spotted the motionless body of his best friend dangling on the rope two thirds of the way down. 

There was no reaction from Iolaus to the calls, but nevertheless, Hercules released a semi-relieved breath and his hands grabbed hold of the rope, which held the hunter's body. Slowly and carefully, he started to pull it up, hoping that the movement wouldn't cause the rope to snap. After what seemed like hours of slow and painstakingly careful pulling, Iolaus' body was within the demi-god's reach. Hercules' hands closed strongly around Iolaus legs and pulled him gently and securely into safety. There was no movement from the blond. Hercules kneeled down and cradled Iolaus' limp body in his arms. 

"Iolaus?" he urged. "Can you hear me?" 

But there was no reaction from his friend's still form. 

"C'mon, my friend, don't you dare do this to me!" 

Hercules' hand moved over the hunter's chest and was relieved to find a faint heartbeat. His mind raced back at the events in the cave as he stared at the bridge, which they both had crossed safely just the day before. How was this possible? This was the second time in one morning that they had had a close brush with death. 

Not they Iolaus. 

Hercules eyes went back to rest on the still form of his best friend. He shook his head and lifted the motionless body into his arms. Hercules had to find a quiet spot where he could take care of Iolaus and where he could gather his thoughts. 

****

Hercules had found a secluded spot in the forest and had placed the hunter on the ground. The blond was still unconscious and Hercules started to worry. It had been over two hours since the incident at the bridge and Iolaus should have been awake by now. But there was no sign of the hunter stirring. Hercules sighed heavily and started to light a fire. His thoughts went back to the fight earlier on the road. It had almost appeared as if the bandit had intentionally tried to lead Iolaus away from him. 

Then the cave. 

He had almost lost Iolaus in the labyrinth. 

And the bridge. 

Hercules shook his head. This was too much of a coincidence for one morning. Something was going on and he was determined to find out what. He had soaked a cloth in some water he had collected from a near-by lake and stood up and walked over to where Iolaus was laying. He crouched down besides the hunter and placed the cool cloth on the man's forehead. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules asked again gently, hoping that his voice would somehow bring Iolaus out of his unconsciousness. 

There was no reaction. Hercules placed his hand on the hunter's cheek and was relieved to find that his temperature was normal. 

"Iolaus, c'mon. Wake up!" he whispered in desperation.

Suddenly, he could feel a motion behind him and as he turned, a dark figure had appeared on the other side of the fireside. Hercules looked up from Iolaus' motionless body and starred into the face of a dark haired woman. Hercules took a deep breath as he recognized the Goddess of Darkness. 

"Hecate." he said tonelessly. 

Hecate looked serious and stepped forwards into the light of the flickering fire. 

"Hercules, I need your help." 

Hercules stood up quickly and moved protectively in front of Iolaus, regarding the Goddess with an expression of distrust. 

"You? Need my help? That would be a first." 

Hecate's eyes sunk to the ground. "I know, we haven't always been on friendly terms, Hercules." 

The demi-god laughed dryly. "You're Hera's sister! Not on friendly terms' would be an understatement!" 

Hecate stepped forwards. "Look. I'm not making excuses for what or who I am, but this time, I really need your help." 

Hercules remained silent and just watched her with open distrust. Hecate took a step forward. 

"Hercules. You're the champion of men. You take on the Gods, you're strong, you're true to your ideals. You have a good heart and you help so many and - well, quiet frankly - you are the only one who could help." 

Hercules crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hecate. Excuse me if I don't get too overexcited. Does Hera know you're here?" 

"Hercules, please. Don't make me beg." 

"Now that would be low - even for you." 

Hecate threw him a desperate look. 

Hercules' relaxed a little and he took a step closer to the Goddess. 

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what the problem is." 

Hecate took a deep breath. "Well, it's about this woman. If you can call her a woman. She came to me and offered me her services in return for immortality. I refused her of course and I fear, now she might turn to Hera and I suspect, Hera will not reject her." 

Hercules looked into the Goddess' eyes and searched for anything in them. "Hecate, if this is about injured pride ..." 

"No Hercules, this is about much more. This woman has powers. Strange powers and she is evil." 

Hercules looked up. "Evil? Who is she and what would Hera want with her?" 

Hecate shrugged her shoulders and started to pace up and down in front of Hercules. "I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about her." 

Hercules took a deep breath and slowly shook his head. "A bad feeling? You? Hecate, as much as I would like to help, I have problems of my own right now." He looked down at Iolaus still form. "Iolaus is ..." 

Hecate followed Hercules' gaze. "Yes, I know. And I wish I could do something. I really do. But I can't." She stepped next to the son of Zeus. "It was her, you know." 

Hercules turned around and looked at Hecate. "It was her ... what?" he asked in confusion. 

Hecate's eyes rested on Iolaus' still form. "She is responsible for what is happening to you." 

Hercules stood up and faced the Goddess. "What do you mean? How can she be responsible?" 

Hecate turned her eyes away from Iolaus and looked at Hercules. "She came to me and her offering as a proof of her powers was the destruction of your friendship." 

Hercules couldn't believe it. "How can she do this? How does she know? Who is this woman?" 

"Her name is Cyran." 

Hercules looked up. "Cyran " 

Hecate nodded. "Yes, the same one, you and Iolaus met in the inn. She's cast some sort of powerful spell on you and Iolaus is paying the price." 

Hercules' eyebrows creased in concern. "I don't understand. Why would she cast a spell on us? Iolaus didn't do anything ..." 

He stopped himself and looked at Hecate. "He rejected her." 

Hecate nodded. "Yes. And she doesn't take rejection lightly. Believe me, I saw her in action. She is really dangerous." 

Hercules started to pace up and down in front of the Goddess. "I can't believe she would do such a thing. Afterall, Iolaus had helped her against those guys in the inn." He stopped and looked at Hecate. "What do you get out of this then?" 

Hecate stared at him. "What do you mean?" 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you're not into the good of mankind or helping the innocent, so why?" 

Hecate tilted her head. "Hercules, the balance of power is on the line. Cyran wants to kill the Goddess who has banished her into exile and that can't be allowed. We don't know what sort of powers this woman has or what she'll do with them and how that will effect everything. And I'm certainly not going to make her immortal so she can go around and play her little revenge games with more than she already has. But somebody else just might." 

Hercules considered her words for a moment and then looked up. "What can we do to stop her?" 

Hecate took a deep breath. "I can't do this alone. I'm not sure how to break her spells. They are . different from mine. She is very powerful and if she sides with Hera, there's little I can do ... alone." 

Hercules creased his brow. "What do you mean alone'? Who else would you need for this?" 

Hecate stepped closer to Hercules "It would take the powers of a Goddess of the same kind. I need someone who knows Cyran's spells." 

Hercules' didn't understand. 

"Who?" he asked. 

Hecate turned away from him and stared into the thickening forest. "Cyran is of the coven of Ceridwen. I trust the name rings a bell?" 

The mentioning of the Goddess from the West, Hercules stiffened. 

"Ceridwen?" he whispered as the memories flooded through his mind. 

It has been over a year since he and Iolaus had met the Queen of the Witches. 

Hecate turned back and looked at the son of Zeus. "Yes. Now, I know she has defeated Hera before and that's why I suspect Hera will not reject Cyran. They both have a score to settle. Ceridwen is the only one who can defeat her and help to break the spell on you two." 

Hercules thoughts were still miles away as he kept staring into the fire. "Ceridwen will be in danger. If she comes to help us, Hera and Cyran together might "

"Ceridwen is a Goddess." Hecate interrupted. "Her powers are different from ours. She has defeated Hera before and she can certainly take care of Cyran. Don't worry about her, Hercules."

Hercules looked up. "We need to warn her – let her know. How can I contact Ceridwen? I don't know where she is." 

Hecate smiled. "I know, she saved Iolaus' life. With this, a bond was formed between her and him. You are closer to him than anybody. Summon her and she will come." 

Hercules shook his head. "Summon her? How? I don't know anything about summoning ..." 

Hecate shrugged her shoulders. "You always say: Follow your heart." 

With those words, she disappeared. Hercules sighed heavily. 

"I hate it when she does that."

****

Hercules stared into the flames. What was he to do? How could he call the person, who could help him save his best friend? Could he call her and effectively put her in danger?

**Ceridwen. **

There must be a way of contacting her. He tried to remember and think back at the time, he and Iolaus first encountered the Goddess. She had summoned the spirits, she had reached into their minds, she had shared images with them - but how? Hercules wanted to scream at his inability. His best friend was under a spell, a powerful Witch was on the loose ready to side with Hera and he was not able to help. 

****

**Ceridwen. **

Hercules took a deep breath and stared deeper into the glowing embers of the fire, trying to concentrate to find the answer to his tormenting question in the glowing shine of the fire. 

Summon her Hecate's remark raced through his mind. Your heart will know what to do. 

****

**Ceridwen.**

Suddenly a noise brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a hooded figure steeping into the light of the fire. The figure drew the cape back from her head and Hercules looked into the familiar face of an auburn-haired woman. Her green-blue eyes looked at him gently. 

"Hello Hercules." she said and smiled. 

Hercules stood up and slowly walked towards the woman. 

"Ceridwen!" he whispered as they embraced. "But how?" he stammered. "I didn't manage " 

Ceridwen smiled sadly. "Yes, you did. But it was not necessary, Hercules. I felt Iolaus' pain." 

Hercules released her from his embrace and stepped back to look at her. 

"Then you know about Cyran?" 

Ceridwen nodded. "Yes I do, for it was I who banished her from my coven. She is evil and has turned to darkness." 

Hercules eyes found hers and she could see the sadness and confusion in them. "Ceridwen, I don't like this." he whispered. "You have to be careful. Cyran wants revenge on you and she might find a powerful ally and you ..."

The Goddess took a deep breath and took Hercules' hands in hers. "Don't worry, Hercules. You yourself know in your heart that the powers of evil can not be allowed to win."

Hercules looked over to where the body of his best friend was laying motionless on the ground. "Can you help us?" he asked carefully.

The Goddess swallowed and walked over to where Iolaus was laying. Ceridwen crouched down next to the blond and her hand moved across his body to rest on his forehead as she closed her eyes. 

"Cyran has used a powerful spell. It is designed to separate you by any means. I can only break it at sunrise."

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

Ceridwen looked into the rising sun as she produced a pink candle out of her travel bag. She reached for Hercules hand and placed Iolaus dagger into it. Her blue-green eyes found his' as she placed the dagger in his hand and lead his hand over the candle. As Hercules followed her eyes down at the candle, he had inscribed the word Friendship' into the waxed surface. 

Ceridwen looked at the demi-god. 

"Do you trust me?" she asked a notion of seriousness in her voice. 

Hercules nodded. "I trust you with Iolaus' life and my own." he answered. 

Ceridwen pulled Hercules down with her to sit on the ground. Then she took hold of the candle and placed it in front of them on a rock. The Goddess reached again into her pocket and brought out two pieces of rose quartz, then took Hercules hand as she enclosed the stones. Hercules closed his eyes and in his mind, he could see images. Images, he knew Ceridwen produced. 

A positive future for him and Iolaus. 

He saw himself and Iolaus living, laughing, and enjoying life together. Hercules smiled at the vision and as he opened his eyes, Ceridwen had placed the stones around the base of the candle and had lit it. She visualized a strong sense of hope, strength and friendship and Hercules could share those feeling through their physical connection. The candle had burned down half of the way as Ceridwen bend forwards and extinguished it with her fingers. Then she repeated the vision once more until the candle had burned down completely. Ceridwen picked up the two rose quartz pieces and walked over to a willow tree. She kneeled down and with her hands dug a whole at its roots, dropping the two stones gently into the whole and closing it again. She rose and turned to look at Hercules. 

"It is done." she said simply. 

Hercules turned his head at the still unconscious hunter. 

"Iolaus?" he asked carefully. 

Ceridwen smiled gently. "He will be fine. All is like it was before."

****

*****

As they settled down next to the fire and watched the sun peek over them, Hercules watched Ceridwen. His thoughts whirled in his mind as he tried to make sense out of what had happened. It has been almost a year ago, that the Goddess from the West had come to Greece in search for a book, which was stolen from her temple. It was a magical, powerful book and she had traced it all the way to Greece. But in this land, which was strange and unfamiliar, she needed help - and she'd found it. 

Iolaus.

When they first met, Iolaus had fallen head over heels in love with her and Hercules knew that this was more than just one of the blonde's usual flirts. This went deeper, but he also felt that this relationship was doomed from the beginning. Iolaus was mortal and Ceridwen a Goddess. Both knew that it would never work and so Ceridwen left after they had recovered her book. The quest for the book was hard and Ceridwen's powers managed to defeat even Hera, the Queen of the Gods. But Hercules had watched as Iolaus and Ceridwen said their good-byes and he was there when Iolaus tried to take his mind off the beautiful Goddess for months after that. Eventually, there were other women, who caught the hunter's eye but Hercules could see that something of the old, exuberant and easy-going Iolaus had died when Ceridwen had left.

And now, Ceridwen had returned and Hercules wondered how a Goddess could be like her. Gentle and caring - and it was not only out of her feelings for Iolaus. That was clear to him. Her actions were deeper rooted and he wondered about her beliefs. Hercules wanted to know more about the woman, who stole his best friend's heart just one summer ago. But how could he ask her and what? 

Ceridwen smiled. "Ask anything you want, Hercules." she said tenderly. 

Hercules laughed in amazement. "Do you always know what a person thinks?" 

Ceridwen looked at him. "We share a close bond through Iolaus. I can feel your thoughts. It is not the same as knowing." She stared into the flames. "You wonder about me." 

Hercules nodded. "We haven't really had time to talk the last time we met and I think I was a little well ... I didn't know what to make of you." 

Ceridwen sighed. "I know. But we have time now." She looked up into his eyes. "You wonder how I, as a Goddess, can care so much about life." 

Hercules nodded. "The Gods I met all my life were petty and cruel and always plagued mankind with suffering. They don't care about what happened to mankind. But you ..." 

"I respect nature and believe, that all the good that one does, returns three fold in one's life. Harm is also returned three fold." 

Hercules smiled. "Sounds like a very good way to live to me. I don't understand why so many people hate and fear your followers." 

Ceridwen smiled gently. "Many say the way we live is wrong, but they have no reason. They accuse without knowledge, relying on their fear. They worry about dying and think nothing of the life they have." 

Hercules stirred in the fire. "So, where does Cyran fit in?" 

Ceridwen sighed heavily as a shadow moved across her face. "Cyran has broken the most basic of our rules. A person should feel free to do what ever they want, as long as it does not harm anybody or anything. This prevents us from doing harm or attempting to manipulate others. Cyran has broken this law and used the magic and powers she raised to harm and control others."

Into the sudden silence, they could hear a soft moan. Hercules turned and rushed to Iolaus' side, gently lifting his head. 

"Take it easy, my friend. You had a nasty fall and were unconscious for quiet a while." 

Iolaus tried to push himself resolutely up into a sitting position. "I'm fine, Herc. Stop making such a fuss." He rubbed the side of his head gingerly and looked up into the demi-god's eyes. "What happened, Herc?" 

Hercules took a deep breath. "It was Cyran. She had cast a spell on us." 

Iolaus eyes widened in confusion. "A spell? Why would she do that? We helped her!" 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't take your rejection of her too lightly. I think you should change your way with women." 

Iolaus threw him a pained look and tried to push himself up. 

"Ho, ho, my friend!" Hercules said. "Take it easy!" 

Iolaus smiled. "Herc, I said I'm fine! Now, let me get up!" 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "Well, fine then. I take it you can receive visitors then?" 

Iolaus stared at him. "Visitors?" 

Hercules nodded. "There is somebody here to see you." 

Iolaus looked questioningly into the demi-god's eyes and as his friend moved to the side, the hunter could see Ceridwen. At first he didn't believe what he saw. Was this true or was it a dream? One of those dreams he had often since they had parted more than a year ago? 

"Ceridwen?" he asked carefully, fearing that the sound of his voice could turn the image in front of him into just another dream. 

Ceridwen smiled and as she kneeled down, she gently brushed her hand over his cheek. 

"Yes, Iolaus. It's me. It's not a dream." 

Iolaus smiled and reached for her hand. "You've come back." 

But suddenly, his feeling of happiness was replaced by the memory of their parting and he realized that there must be more to her visit than a just a social call. 

"Why?" he asked and then he answered his own question. "It's Cyran, isn't it?" 

Ceridwen nodded. "I must stop her." she said resolutely. "She's my responsibility. I taught her and she turned against me. I had to banish her into exile because she had turned to evil and I'd have never believed that she'd come here." 

Hercules sat down next to Iolaus. "Cyran hasn't wasted any time either since she's been here." He looked at his friend. "She's already been at Hecate's temple to ask for immortality in exchange for her allegiance, but Hecate had rejected her. She said it would threaten some sort of balance of power if Cyran becomes immortal and kills another Goddess in revenge."

Iolaus looked at his tall friend in confusion. "Kills another Goddess? Who does she wanna kill?" Then Hercules' words sank in. 

Revenge. 

The hunter looked over at Ceridwen. "It's you she's after, isn't it?" 

Ceridwen nodded. "Yes I fear so. I was the one who banished her into exile, but I wouldn't have thought she'd come here of all places "

Iolaus straightened his back in alarm. "Then you've got to get out of here. It was stupid of you to come back just to help me. Herc and I can take care of Cyran now. You've got to go back. Go home. Now!" 

Ceridwen shook her head. "I'm not going to run away from her, Iolaus."

"But you'll be going against her and whoever she'll find to help her - on your own. There's no way you can win!" 

Ceridwen sighed. "This isn't about winning or loosing. Only about the forces of darkness not succeeding." 

Hercules cleared his voice. "Hecate suspects that sooner or later Cyran will stumble across Hera and she will certainly not turn her away. Not with what happened when she last encountered Ceridwen."

Iolaus shook his head. "Hera " he whispered. Then he looked at the Goddess. "Listen, the last time you managed to defeat Hera. But only just. Now with Cyran running around looking for somebody to help her - and if that somebody turns out to be Hera and makes her immortal who knows what their combined powers can do to you. It's too dangerous, Ceridwen. You've got to leave!"

Ceridwen was persistent. "Iolaus I won't run away and leave Cyran in a place she doesn't belong."

"If Cyran becomes immortal and is out to kill you and joins up with another Goddess - then what?" Iolaus asked.

Ceridwen's face went serious as she met his worried gaze. "It might demand the ultimate sacrifice to stop her and then that's what has to be done." 

Iolaus looked at her. "The ultimate sacrifice? What is that supposed to mean? You're a Goddess, you can't die. Can you?" 

Her silence was Ceridwen's answer and Iolaus shook his head. "I won't allow you to throw your life away like that." 

"And I can not allow your feelings for me to cloud judgement here. The Great Goddess has many faces and I'm just one manifestation of them. She can easily do without me if this is what it takes to stop evil." 

Iolaus turned away, stubbornness obvious in his posture. Ceridwen pulled him back. "Iolaus, look at me. You know what has to be done. And you yourself know that no sacrifice of one is too great if the lives and safety of many are at stake." She released him and looked deep into his eyes. "You yourself have made this sacrifice many times. Once even for me." 

Iolaus returned her look. "Then *I* will make this sacrifice again if necessary. Not you. You're much too important, I'm just ..." 

Ceridwen shook her head. "No, Iolaus. Not again. You shall not make a sacrifice of flesh and blood, for man has no right to destroy what he cannot create." 

Iolaus laughed. "There speaks the Goddess. Making decisions for the mortals once again." 

"Hey, you two!" 

Both turned around as Hercules had stepped up to them. He had overheard the conversation and felt this was getting a touch too emotional and heated. They all needed to cool down and clear their heads. 

"I don't think we should talk about this right now. We don't know what's going to happen or who Cyran will find to help her - if she finds anybody at all!"

Hercules took a deep breath before he continued. "So before we sign our lives away and decide who will do what, we should wait and see."

Iolaus and Ceridwen were silent.

The demi-god smiled. "Good. That's that then. Now why don't we have some lunch?" he suggested and turned to Iolaus. "Iolaus, go and catch some quail, while I go and get some wood and Ceridwen can get some water from the lake." 

Iolaus nodded. "Good idea." he said and looked at Ceridwen. "I need some fresh air right now." 

The Goddess shook her head, crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away to star into the thickness of the forest.

Hercules watched his friend leave the campside. When he was sure, Iolaus couldn't hear him, he turned and looked at Ceridwen. 

"You're worried?" he asked.

The Goddess nodded. "Yes, Hercules, I am. Cyran is already very powerful and if she'll find a God or Goddess who will make her immortal, there is only one way for me to stop her."

Hercules swallowed hard. "A life for a life?" he asked.

Ceridwen nodded. "It might be the only way."

Hercules walked over to Ceridwen and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ceridwen. I know Iolaus better than I know myself. It's been a long time, but he still loves you and should it come down to it, he won't allow you to sacrifice yourself. And neither will I. There has to be another way." 

The Goddess sighed heavily. "I know what Iolaus feels, Hercules. I feel the same way about him, but what must be done must be done." she whispered. "It's silly of him to want to throw his life away for something, which is my fault, my responsibility. Cyran is dangerous and only I can deal with her. He and his stupid pride " 

Hercules smiled gently. "That is called *Love*, Ceridwen!" 

The Goddess looked at the son of Zeus and stood up. "Not if I can help it." she said resolutely as she walked over to Iolaus' things, picked up his sword and walked into the woods. 

Hercules watched her leave and from what he had seen so far, he somehow knew what she was about to do.

****

Iolaus returned with three rabbits dangling across his back. "Didn't get any quails but I came across those three guys!" he started. Then he looked around the camp side.

"Where's Ceridwen gone?" he asked, as his eyes rested on his carry sack. "And where is my sword?" 

Hercules tried to find anything but his friend's eyes to look at. "She's just ... she'll be back. There was ... something ... she wanted to do." 

Iolaus smiled. "What would she have to do in a forest on her own and with my sword " 

But then he could feel it. He dropped the rabbits to the ground and looked up into the demi-god's eyes. 

"Oh no ... Hercules, how could you let her?"

**Chapter 6**

Ceridwen stood inside a circle, which she had drawn into the sand and took a deep breath. Even though, she could not ease the pain in her own heart, the spell would free Iolaus. Make him forget his feelings for her. Even though it was not right to do this without his consent, she knew it was for the best and would not harm anybody. 

Ceridwen held Iolaus' sword in her right hand and could feel her energy and her need flow into the weapon. 

"The beginning of all sorrow is because of touch. There is sensation - the end of all sorrow with the end of touch, comes the end of sensation. Because of sensation, there is craving - the end of all sorrow with the end of sensation, comes the end of craving." 

Suddenly, somebody was behind her. She turned around and stared at Iolaus. 

"No, Ceridwen. Don't do it. Please." 

Ceridwen sighed and smiled gently. "Iolaus, it's for the best. Hercules " 

The blond stepped into the circle and grabbed her arms pulling her gently to face him. "This isn't about Hercules. This is about me and you. Don't I have a say in this? About what I can feel and what I can remember?" 

He sighed heavily, released her and turned away. "I had my memory messed with before. By another Goddess." He turned back at her "No matter how painful they're my memories, my feelings. Even if you're a Goddess and it would never work out between us, you have no right to take them away from me. They're all I've got." 

Ceridwen's eyes sunk to the ground. "I'm sorry, Iolaus. I never meant to hurt you." 

Iolaus stood and only now noticed the circle on the ground. "What is this?" he asked. 

Ceridwen followed his eyes. "A sacred space to provide protection, to keep out undesirable energies and contain the powers, I raise until I release them." 

Iolaus took a deep breath. Even though his heart could feel the answer, he had to know. "Did you cast a spell on me, too?" His voice was heavy with a feeling of pain and betrayal. "Did you try and make me forget?" 

Ceridwen smiled gently. "I did, but the spell won't work. You've stepped into the circle without a doorway and I hadn't finished." 

She looked away and bent down to gather her things. Iolaus stepped up to her and closed his hands around her shoulders, pulling her up to face him. 

"We have to talk about this." 

Ceridwen looked deep into his eyes. "There is nothing to talk about, Iolaus. Whatever we want for us can never be." 

Iolaus shook his head. "I won't accept that. The last time, you said anything would have to be forever." He released her and looked up into the midday sky and the clouds flying past in the sunlight. "Back then, I was afraid." he whispered. Then he turned back at her with an expression of determination. "Well, guess what. I'm ready now. Whatever forever' means. Nothing can scare me anymore." His eyes pleaded with her as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I love you and I want to be with you." 

Ceridwen looked into his eyes. "Forever means forever." she said plainly. "Immortality." 

Iolaus starred at her and opened his mouth. "Immortality?" he whispered. 

Ceridwen nodded. "If we want to be together, you will have to become like me." 

Iolaus drew a breath as he tried to understand the meaning of her words. His eyes rested on her face. "Like you? What, a God?... But how ?" 

Ceridwen smiled. "The cup which gives life also gives life eternal." 

Iolaus eyes focussed onto something in the distance. To become a God. Was that what he wanted? The hunter had hated the gods and had fought against them most of his life. And now to become one of them. He remembered Hercules and his adventure when he became a God and followed his father to Mt Olympus. Back then he had told his friend that it was a particularly bad idea. So why should he do it now? Iolaus took a deep breath and looked up at Ceridwen. He loved her and he would do anything for her. Being immortal would mean that he would have more chances of helping her now against Cyran.

"You wouldn't be alone when facing Cyran ..." Iolaus' eyes went serious. "Let's do it." he said. 

Ceridwen stepped in front of the hunter and took his hands into hers and squeezed them gently. "I want you to consider this very carefully, Iolaus. I don't want you to do this because of Cyran or out of love for me. You yourself have to be ready. Becoming a God is a great step. Are you prepared for this?" 

A noise from behind drew Iolaus out of his thoughts. Hercules had stepped up behind them. The hunter sighed deeply as he could see in the demi-god's eyes, that his friend had heard everything. 

"What should I do?" the hunter whispered. 

Hercules shrugged his shoulders and smiled reassuringly. "Whatever you do I will support you all the way, you know that and I can tell you from personal experience that it won't be easy."

Iolaus looked at Hercules. "Do you really mean that? Please, Hercules. The truth. Do you honestly think I should do this?"

Hercules looked at the blond hunter in confusion. "What do you mean *the truth*?"

Iolaus looked deep into his best friend's eyes. "You know Herc, I never told you that, but when you just walked away from me to go with Zeus to Mt Olympus after your mother died, it hurt me. I really thought that you would have discussed this with me more. Afterall, I'm your best friend. Your partner. You never asked how I felt about your decision or how your decision would effect me. I couldn't believe how easy it was for you to just break up our partnership."

Hercules shook his head. "Iolaus, how can you say that?" His eyes narrowed. "The only reason for me not to have gone up to Mt. Olympus would have been because of you. It wasn't easy for me to leave you behind. I would have never forgotten or deserted you even as a God. You are my family."

Hercules was ready to tell the blond that he himself had told him that he'd been selfish and that he thought that Hercules could do much more up there', but the demi-god had known then that this was a lie. Iolaus had tried to make the decision easy for him and pretended that it wouldn't bother him that much.

But when they said their farewells, he had felt the tight and desperate way Iolaus had returned his hug and when Hercules left with Zeus, he had seen the tears glistering in his partner's eyes. And still he had left for what he had thought was the best for everybody. 

The greater good.

For him it hadn't worked out, but Iolaus now was not in the same position. For him, it could work. Hercules looked into Iolaus' cerulean eyes. "This will be different from what I've experienced. Once this is over, you will go with Ceridwen to her land and might not come back." 

Hercules smiled as Iolaus' eyes sunk to the ground. "I'd miss you, Iolaus, but I know that you'll be with somebody you love and who loves you and you will be doing what you love best. Helping people." Hercules grinned. "And I'll sure be looking forward to your visits!"

Iolaus looked up into his tall friend's eyes. "Do you think they would have a hunter as the consort of the Great Goddess?" he smiled.

Hercules laughed. "I can't see anybody more fitting." he sighed. "Ceridwen is right. It's a choice you have to make for yourself and not for anything or anybody else. Maybe you should think about this." 

Iolaus nodded and turned to Ceridwen. 

"I don't need to think about this. I know in my heart what I want to do."

**Chapter 7**

Ceridwen raised the cup in her right hand and closed her eyes. 

"I'm the gracious goddess who gives the gift of joy unto the heart of man. 

Upon earth I give the knowledge of the spirit eternal and beyond death 

I give peace and freedom and reunion with those who have gone before. 

For mine is the secret door which opens upon the door of life. 

And mine is the cup of the wine of life and the cauldron, 

which is the holy grail of immortality"

She handed the chalice to Iolaus as she continued. 

"Behold, I'm the Mother of all living. Arise and come unto me. 

For I'm the soul of nature who giveth life eternal to the universe. 

From me all things proceed and before my face, 

thy inmost divine self shall be enfolded in the rapture of the infinite."

Then she nodded at Iolaus and handed him the chalice. 

The hunter took a deep breath. It was actually happening and suddenly the hunter wasn't sure if this really was the best thing to do. He had watched Hercules when Zeus came and asked him to join him on Mt. Olympus after Alcmene's death. Back then, Iolaus was sure that it was not the right thing to do for Hercules. How was this now different from then? Was he really ready for this? For godhood? 

Iolaus looked over to where Hercules was sitting. The demi-god smiled in encouragement and pride. Iolaus knew what his childhood friend was thinking. That there was so much good Iolaus could do as a God and that finally he'd be with somebody he loved. Iolaus' life had robbed the hunter of most of his naiveté and he would surely not make the same mistakes as Hercules did. Or would he? But Hercules trusted him and that trust shone brightly in the tall man's eyes as he smiled at the hunter.

Iolaus turned back at Ceridwen and brought the cup to his lips. 

"So Mote It Be" she whispered as the blond emptied the cup. 

Hercules watched the scene in front of him and smiled. He knew where Iolaus was going as he had been there before himself. The son of Zeus just hoped that his friend would be up for the change, but then Iolaus wasn't going to Mount Olympus. His spirit was loyal and brave and he didn't carry with him the burden of being the son of the King of the Gods. And Ceridwen's realm was different to those of the Greek Gods. There seemed to be no hatred against mankind, no need to play and influence people's lives. Ceridwen valued life in all its forms and Hercules knew that Iolaus would be happy with her.

As Iolaus lowered the chalice, suddenly a silver glow surrounded his form and he closed his eyes as he could feel a warm shiver running through his body. And it was almost over as soon as it had started. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. Nothing seemed to have changed. Hercules stepped up to the hunter and slapped him on the back. 

"So, how do you feel?" he asked. 

Iolaus considered the question for a moment. "I don't know, Herc. I don't feel any different." 

Ceridwen took a deep breath. "You wouldn't feel any different. Divinity is a part of all living." 

Iolaus looked from Hercules over the Ceridwen. "What now?" he asked. 

Ceridwen smiled. "You have to get used to what you are now. It's not as easy as it feels. You have to learn to control your emotions because they're now raising energies within your body which can be projected to the outside." 

"Project energies to the outside? How do I do that?" Iolaus asked.

Ceridwen walked up to stand in front of the hunter. "You have to visualize your need, feel the energies inside of you and then project them towards that need." 

Hercules looked at Iolaus. "Like throwing lightening bolts?" he asked. 

Iolaus grinned. "I'm sure I can do that!" 

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he lifted his right hand in front of him, his palm formed a cup and a light-blue energy ball appeared inside his hand. Iolaus opened his eyes and looked over to a near-by tree. 

"Watch this, Herc!" he said and threw the energy bolt against the tree. 

With a loud crack and a cloud of blue smoke, the tree split into two and crashed to the ground. Iolaus turned at Hercules with a smile. 

"Kewl!" he said and his eyes sparkled in excitement. "This feels amazing! I can't believe it. What else can I do then?" the hunter wondered and looked around. "Oh, hey - I know! I always wanted to do this!" He closed his eyes again, concentrated and took a deep breath. Then suddenly his body was engulfed in a sparkle of blue light and he dissolved. 

Hercules looked over at Ceridwen, who just shook her head heavily. Hercules swallowed hard as he could see the emotions displayed in her eyes. 

Sadness. 

He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. This was typically Iolaus. Exuberant as always. But those were powers, which couldn't be carried with such an easy attitude and Hercules started to worry if he had done the right thing to encourage Iolaus to this step. It was a great responsibility and even though Hercules trusted Iolaus with his life, he wasn't 100% sure that Iolaus was up to the challenge. But Hercules' own constant advice was that one should follow one's heart and Iolaus had done just that. Hercules looked over to the Goddess.

"Ceridwen, I ... he ..." 

But into his sentence, Iolaus re-appeared behind him. 

"BOO!" he whispered and then burst into laughter. 

Then he looked over at Ceridwen and noticed her expression of seriousness and sadness. Iolaus swallowed and walked up to stand in front of her. 

"Ceridwen ... I ... I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." 

Ceridwen closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's okay, Iolaus." she said. "I understand. This is new and it's not easy to control. You have a lot to learn." 

Iolaus stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. "I'm ready to learn, Ceridwen." he said. "Anything you have to teach me, I want to know." 

Then he looked deep into her eyes as his face sunk down and his lips met hers. It was the most sensual feeling he'd ever felt as their tongues found each other and his arms wrapped around her pulling her body close to his. Iolaus could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest and as his fingers found her silken hair, it was like nothing he'd ever touched before. Iolaus ran one hand along her back and down along her hips, while the other ran through her hair and rested at the back of her head, holding it firmly against his as he could feel her moan underneath his touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, their lips parted and Iolaus' eyes glistered with tears. Ceridwen smiled gently and wiped a single tear away from his cheek with one of her fingers. 

"Why the tears?" she asked gently. 

Iolaus smiled embarrassed. "I ... I'm sorry, it's just that ... I'd have never believed this could happen." 

Ceridwen answered his smile with one of hers. "I know." she said. "But we have much to do before we can start thinking about us." 

Iolaus nodded and looked over to where Hercules was shuffling his feet uncomfortably. 

"Hey, Herc!" he called over. "Didn't you say something about food?" 

Hercules laughed and nodded. 

"So you haven't changed at all then. Still thinking about food!"

****

Cyran walked out of Ares' temple and stood on the big square in front. 

The God of War – what another disappointment. 

She sighed heavily. All he was after was some fun and games. She had no time for this. For the past couple of hours she had begun to feel uneasy. Haunted, uneasy somehow. She could sense the presence of a familiar power. 

Ceridwen. 

The Goddess had followed her here and Cyran had a pretty good idea why. To stop her. But not this time and Cyran knew that the only way she could truly be free was to rid herself of Ceridwen. By any means possible.

Then suddenly she drew a breath and stared across the place. There was something. 

Somebody. 

She was calling her. Cyran smiled as she tried to concentrate on the voice. It was a woman ... no a Goddess. She was trapped. Trapped between worlds. 

Cyran took a step forwards and listened. Then a smile brushed across her face and she extended her hands. Intense concentration brought pearls of sweat on her forehead and she released a scream as the powers she raised seemed to explode within her. Two green flashes released themselves from her palms and where they met a couple of feet away from her, they produced a large circle. The circle seemed like it was made out of emerald fire, and suddenly through the green mist, a woman with long blond hair stepped out. Cyran's powers were drained and she sunk to the ground in exhaustion. The circle had vanished and as she looked up into the sunlight, a form clad in black leather and high black boots stood over her. 

The blond woman took a deep breath and smiled. 

"Haaa it's good to be back."

Chapter 8

Callisto stretched her arms up into the air and led them in a circular movement down again. 

"It felt like forever that I was trapped in that place. Together with this -- maniac!" she spat as she looked hatefully towards the centre of the square where the green circle had been. "All thanks to Hercules!" 

Cyran stepped closer to her. "I've heard your plea and I answered it!" 

The blond Goddess walked up to her and stopped. Her head tilted to one side as she examined the woman opposite her "*Plea*? Where are you from, Sister?" 

Cyran shrugged. "I'm from the West." 

Callisto opened her mouth, then turned around. "West. East. Whatever. What do you want here?" 

The black-haired woman straightened her back. "Power and revenge." 

Callisto laughed. "My favourite past times!" 

Cyran walked and stopped behind the blonde woman. "Then we should work together. We could ..." 

Suddenly Callisto turned and stared with wide eyes into Cyran's. "We? WE? There is no we. I'm alone. I don't need anybody! I don't want anybody." 

Cyran's expression went serious. "I freed you." 

A smile hushed across Callisto's face. "And for that, I owe you one." She took a few steps then stopped and slapped herself on the hips. "So, what will it be? What deep hidden wish do you have that I can fulfill?" 

Cyran grinned. "Make me a Goddess." she said. 

Callisto laughed and span round herself. Then she skipped up to Cyran and stopped in front of her. "A Goddess? You? I don't think so, Darling." 

Cyran placed her hands on her hips. "You owe me!" 

The Goddess raised her eyebrows. "I might owe you but I'm certainly not going to make you a Goddess." She walked around the black-haired woman and regarded her from top to toe. "Why do you want to be immortal anyways? You've got powers. I can feel it." 

Cyran crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I need to kill another Goddess." 

Callisto stopped and looked at her from the side. 

"Tell me more!" she whispered. 

****

After they had eaten and Hercules had washed and filled their water flasks at a nearby lake to wash and fill their water flasks, Iolaus went to look for Ceridwen. He found her sitting on the ground underneath a tree, her legs crossed and her arms folded, laying relaxed in her lap. Iolaus stood and watched her for a while. Her eyes were closed in meditation and she emanated an atmosphere of total peace. As he focussed on her form, he could hear her voice clearly in his head. It seemed to blend into the sounds of the forest around him. 

"I sit by myself, but not alone." she whispered. "The light is small and darkness is vast but I feel secure. Nothing compares to the peace in the Earth. I dedicate myself to the Earth"

Iolaus wasn't sure if he should interrupt her. During his travels to the East, he had learned about meditation and used it often to relax or to gather his thoughts. It was a very private and very personal moment and he was about to turn around and walk back to the camp as he heard Ceridwen's voice.

"It is private and personal, but I want to share it with you." she said without opening her eyes.

Iolaus sighed heavily. He didn't need to ask how she knew what he was thinking. He could feel her touching his soul just like he had just touched hers. The bond felt good and he took a deep breath.

"Ceridwen, I want to apologize to you." he started and then cleared his voice. "For the way I behaved earlier. I got carried away. It wasn't right. I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I promise." 

Ceridwen opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes it will happen again, Iolaus. But it's okay. You have to learn to use the powers within you wisely and this you only learn by making mistakes." She smiled gently. "And in any case, joy and fun is part of who you are, Iolaus. Never forget that and never try to ignore who you are and what you feel!"

Iolaus walked up to stand close to her and Ceridwen pulled him down to sit opposite her. 

"You are a very passionate man, Iolaus." she said, "Full of life and your heart is brave and honest. No matter what hardships you've experienced in your life, you have retained your innocence and your joy for life. It will take you some time to learn to control the energies within you, but you will learn and you will make the right choice when the time comes." 

Iolaus closed his hands around hers and smiled gently. "With you by my side, I will." 

Ceridwen took a deep breath and took his hand in hers. "Then come with me." she whispered. "I've got something to show you." She closed her eyes. Iolaus watched her for a moment and suddenly felt a feeling of peace and relaxation coming over him. He moved to sit comfortably and also closed his eyes. 

Ceridwen spoke softly. 

"You, who surround us - Guardians and Watchers. 

The dead we were and are and the unborn. 

Help us, guide and bless us for we are at one and one in spirit and in life."

Then suddenly Iolaus stood on a path and as he looked ahead, he could see that it lead into a forest. It was early evening and he knew that he wasn't really on this path - that this was all in his mind. He had learned many meditation exercises, but it had never been this easy or this vivid.

"What do you want to show me?" Iolaus whispered. 

"Yourself." he could hear Ceridwen's voice inside his mind. "This path will help you to know yourself, to see deeper inside your soul than you have ever done in the past. It will show your fears, your hopes and your joys." 

Iolaus looked ahead and took in his surroundings as Ceridwen continued, "You may stop whenever you want and take as much time as you need, but never leave the path and never look back."

Iolaus nodded. "Will you come with me?" he asked. 

Ceridwen shook her head. "I won't be coming with you, but I'll guide you and be with you all the way. Just follow your instincts. Listen to your heart and you will know what to do."

Iolaus nodded and took a deep breath. He looked towards the edge of the forest and at the beginning of the dirt path. The early evening sky stretched overhead with small birds flying across the vast expanse. Iolaus took another deep breath, stepped onto the path and started to walk.

The forest grew thicker around him, dark silhouettes of the trees he passed reached towards the sky and as he looked up at their towering stature, it was as if their branches were arms reached up towards the sky. Iolaus continued down the path and behind the next bend, he could see a lake. He stopped in front and stared across. The waters were deep and almost black. There was no movement, no waves and the hunter was almost drawn into the shadowy depths of the lake. He crouched down and stared into the waters, opening his mind and relaxing his body. Suddenly, he could see images on the face of the lake. Obscure forms at first and then they started to take shape.

An entangled object, like a snake and it took Iolaus a while to recognize it. It was his medallion and his hand went absentmindedly to his chest to enclose the familiar object. The medallion he had worn since he was a child. Since he was told that his father had died in battle. 

His father. 

Iolaus closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the last time he had seen him. They had been on the Other Side and they had finally made their peace. 

Unexpectedly the medallion dissolved and a face appeared. Iolaus smiled as he recognized the features of an older woman. 

His mother. 

A warm feeling wrapped itself around Iolaus as he studied her smiling face. It was filled with pride and joy and he knew when he had last seen her like this. When he had visited her after years of avoiding her because he was too ashamed of what he had done as a youth. But she had forgiven him - in fact told him that there was nothing to forgive. Iolaus had outgrown his past and he had nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

His mother's faced changed – became the face of a man. Long, brown hair and blue-green eyes. The hunter smiled as he recognized Hercules' face. 

Hercules. 

The son of Zeus. His best friend since childhood. Iolaus studied this face for a moment not sure about why it was there. He opened his heart to listen to the emotions he was hiding inside. Guilt, fear and anger. Why would he feel like that when looking into the face of his best friend? He had to find out, had to unearth those feelings, examine them and face them.

There was Guilt. Iolaus had to think of all the times he'd felt he'd betrayed Hercules and at no time did the demi-god blame him for his emotional shortcomings. Xena was only one case of many. Hercules had argued that Iolaus had been deceived and didn't know what was going on or what he was doing. In the end, he'd always made the right decision. But Iolaus wasn't convinced and the feeling of guilt was nagging deep down inside of him. He knew that there was no way he could rid himself of it. He just had to accept it.

There was Fear. The hunter was afraid. Afraid of losing his best friend, of failing him in a battle. Of not being there to protect his back as they had sworn so long ago. To be the friend of the great Hercules was also a burden of responsibilities. And even though Hercules would never support this thought, Iolaus knew that it was true. He felt it every day they travelled down the road, every day they faced a battle, everyday they faced a God. And Iolaus was also afraid of what his certain death would do to his long-time friend. The hunter had always known that one day, he would die and there would be no way for Hercules to bring him back. It was the way of things. But how would it effect the demi-god?

And there was Anger. Iolaus took a deep breath as he tried to control the rising feeling he was now facing. As he relaxed to face it, it was now easy to see where this anger came from. To be forgotten, to travel with Hercules and fight by his side facing the same dangers and never to be recognized. Iolaus knew that Hercules wasn't to blame for this, but still Iolaus was angry. Hercules received all the attention and he was pushed aside. Iolaus took a deep breath. This was strangely enough the hardest feeling for him to face. He felt ashamed. As more reasons for his anger became obvious to him. The countless times Hercules had pushed him away when the Faites had struck at him. The death of his wife Deianeira and the kids, Serena - in all cases, Iolaus wanted to help, wanted to be there for his friend and comfort him, but the demi-god had pushed him away. It had hurt and hurt had turned to anger.

Iolaus took another deep breath as he allowed the feelings to wash over him. He couldn't rid himself of them, he knew that now. They were part of him. Part of who he was and he had to accept them rather than deny and bury them deep inside.

Iolaus opened his eyes and looked back at Ceridwen who he felt standing behind him. She nodded and smiled as pointed back to the path. 

Iolaus walked for a while longer. The path descended as the forest fell away. The blond was now walking up a dry, barren slope with patches of grass, pale and silver in the summer sun scattering around his feet. His legs began to ache and his breath came hard as the incline was getting steeper. But now, he could see his destination above him: a small dark cave opening in the top of the hill. Iolaus took a deep breath and looked at Ceridwen, who was standing at the entrance, waving him to come up. The hunter discovered that he had to use both hands and feet to push himself up the last stretch. He grabbed hold of rocks jutting out of the cliff and in one last push, he scrambled up to the ledge by the cave opening. 

Iolaus took a deep breath and stopped for a moment outside the opening of the cave. The ledge was firm and wide enough for him to sit on and as he sprawled on the rocky surface, he thought about why he came on this journey. 

*You have come to learn about yourself* Ceridwen had said.

Iolaus stood up and took three deep breaths and then entered the cavern. As he walked in, he stopped to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. As the dimness gave way to faint shadows, Iolaus started to notice a soft sparkle of light on the walls of the shaft. It lit his way ever so slightly, just enough for him to see. As he walked down a narrow, sloping passage. It was close, with loose rocks underfoot and Iolaus had to cautious, for it was easy to slip. He felt himself slipping further and further into trance, going deep within himself as he walked within the Earth. Each step took him further into the depth of his subconscious, which he came to explore. The light was now just around the next bend and Iolaus stopped. Ceridwen's words rang in his ears "You will find yourself." 

The hunter swallowed hard. "What should I do?" he asked. 

"You have to face your demons and lay them to rest." Ceridwen's voice echoed in his mind.

"Who will I find in there?" Iolaus asked carefully as he looked ahead into the flickering light. 

"Only you know."

Iolaus took a deep breath as he stepped inside. The cave was cold and humid and a shiver travelled down his spine as images from another cave materialized in front of his eyes. He could re-call the panic and fear he had felt when he'd followed the bandit into the depths of the mountain only a couple of days ago. Iolaus' breathing came faster as he tried to push the uncomfortable feeling aside. Into his thoughts he could see a flickering light at the end of the tunnel.

As he slowly walked around the bend, he spotted a figure sitting at a table in the centre of the cave. The flickering light came from a small candle, which stood in front of the man, only partially illuminating his face. He was tall and in his late 50s. The heavy armour he was wearing made him look even taller even though he was sitting down. As Iolaus stepped closer, the man raised his head. 

"Hello, Boy!" he said and smiled tiredly at the blond.

Chapter 9

Iolaus edged closer and stopped in front of the table. 

"Father?" he asked carefully and looked around him. He didn't understand. "What are you doing here?"

Skouros motioned at the empty chair across him. "Sit down, Son." he said and to Iolaus, it didn't sound like the usual orders the General would give. Iolaus pulled the chair up and lowered himself down. He stared at his father, trying to see any hint of emotion in the old man's face. Anything which would tell him why he was here.

"Why?" was all he could ask. 

Skouros looked down at the patters of the rough wooden table. "We have some unfinished business, you and I." he said simply and continued to stare down at the table.

Iolaus shook his head. "No father, we don't. We made our peace when we met on the Other Side, remember? I've no unfinished business with you."

But deep inside, Iolaus knew that it was a lie. He knew that if it had been true, his father wouldn't be sitting here. Iolaus sighed heavily. "Tell me why?" he whispered as he placed his elbows onto the table and placed his face into his hands.

"I was a bitter man." Skouros said as he looked into his son's eyes. "I only saw your shell, but I didn't bother to look into your heart or to try and imagine what you might become." The general was silent for a moment before he continued. "I had my mind made up about your life from the day you were born."

Iolaus couldn't speak and he had the feeling that all he was meant to do was listen.

Skouros shook his head. "It was never your fault, my son." he continued. "It was mine. And my loss as well. I never saw you grow up into the man you are today. A man your mother is rightly proud of. You're a hero, saved the lives of so many. You did so much good." Skouros smiled. "Now Pandion calls you his son and I missed it all." Skouros reached out and took one of Iolaus' hands into his. "It is my loss, Iolaus. It was never yours."

Iolaus' heart had grown heavy and he bit back tears as he watched his father smile at him gently. Then he squeezed his father's hand, nodded and stood up.

"I know, Father." Iolaus said. He regarded the figure of his father gaze at him for a short moment and then he turned around and walked out of the cave. The feeling he had was indescribable. The hunter felt free, at peace with himself and he had never thought that the answers to what had haunted him all his life had been inside his heart all those years.

Iolaus knew it was time to get back and as he went back towards the entrance of the cave, he started to count. 

Ten nine eight his surroundings started to become more real again as he made is way towards the exit of the cave seven six five the light of the outside world was getting closer and he had almost reached the outside four he began to feel vibrant three he could see that he was only a few feet away from the outside two the ground turned from sandy rock to grass and with one last step, Iolaus had reached the outside and allowed the sunlight to wash over him. He took three deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. 

He was back in the clearing, sitting opposite Ceridwen on the ground.

"You have done this before." she said. 

Iolaus smiled as his eyes to look at her. "Yes. I've travelled to the East and I've learned some meditation and mind exercises there. It was similar to this, but not the same." He looked around him. "The images and the sensations were not as vivid as this was now." Iolaus looked back at the Goddess and his eyes sparkled. "It was almost as if I could feel the wind and smell the forest, the tingling feeling on my skin. This was amazing."

Then he looked into her eyes. "My father " he said and shook his head. "He was so real, so alive." 

Ceridwen took one of his hands into hers. "He was real. You carry him in your heart and there, things are always alive and real."

Iolaus put his hand under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. The feeling of passion has no sooner washed over them and it was over. Iolaus could feel Ceridwen stiffen under his touch. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into hers. Ceridwen's eyes focussed into the distance behind him and a shiver went over her body. Iolaus pulled her into her arms. 

"Ceridwen? What is it?" he asked in obvious concern. 

But he didn't need her reply. Through his touch, their connection, he could share her images, the pictures and feelings deep inside of her. Darkness and evil come to life. Iolaus swallowed hard and looked into her eyes with worry. 

"I can feel it, too." he said. "And I don't like this."

Ceridwen looked into his eyes. 

"Cyran has found help." she said dryly. "She's freed somebody strong and evil."

****

Hercules stepped into the clearing and looked down at Iolaus and Ceridwen. He cleared his throat uncomfortably almost as if he'd disturbed something. 

"I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't mean to I just wanted to see if you're okay ... Obviously you are ... so I'll come back later." 

Iolaus turned around. "Hercules, something is wrong." he said and looked up into his best friend's eyes. "Cyran's found somebody to help her." 

Hercules turned around and looked at Iolaus. "Who?" he whispered. 

Ceridwen shook her head. "I don't know. All I can feel is this cold feeling. Darkness. Evil." She took a deep breath. "It's somebody who was trapped between worlds and Cyran has opened the doorway." 

Iolaus straightened his back, still looking at Hercules. "Somebody trapped between worlds?" he asked. 

Hercules eyes widened. "The Sovereign." he breathed. "But how can he help Cyran? He's not a God. He's got no powers. He's got nothing she needs." 

Iolaus thought for a moment. "He's got the Hind's blood." he said. 

Hercules shook his head. "No, Iolaus, he doesn't. Don't you remember? Callisto had taken it from him and used it to kill Strife. She had it when we trapped her in the Netherworld with the Sovereign after ..." 

His voice trailed off and his mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Callisto!" he said. "Cyran has freed Callisto!" 

Iolaus mouth went dry. "Dear Gods, no" he replied as he looked back at Ceridwen. 

She creased her eyebrows. "Who is this Callisto?" she asked. 

Hercules stepped forwards. "She's bad news. A Goddess, not like the Olympians. She was mortal and made a Goddess and now, she doesn't follow anybody but herself."

"We must find her and stop her!" Ceridwen said resolutely. 

Iolaus and Hercules stood next to each other. "I think I know where to find her." Iolaus said and looked up at Hercules. 

The demi-god nodded. "The gateway in front of Ares' temple." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Iolaus asked. "Let's go!" and he started to dissolve.

Hercules sighed heavily as he watched his friend. "Iolaus!" he with a pained expression.

Iolaus looked at him and grinned apologetically as he reappeared. "Uuups, sorry, Herc!" he said.

In front of Ares' temple, the two women stood facing each other. Cyran smiled at the tall blonde woman in front of her. 

"If you help me kill Ceridwen, then it will also mean the death of Hercules and Iolaus who are protecting her." 

"Iolaus!" Callisto snared and turned away. She released a frenzy scream and then turned back at the woman in front of her. "I have a score to settle with him." 

Cyran moved closer to Callisto. "Then help me!" she whispered conspiratorial. 

The blond Goddess stared at the ground. "I can't make you a Goddess, but I can help you anyways. I can show you how to kill your Ceridwen." 

Cyran lowered her arms and turned at the woman in front of her. "She's a Goddess and can't be killed." 

Callisto smiled and produced a bottle, which hung around her neck. "Gods can't be killed? Ha. A popular misconception. This contains hind's blood. The hind was a mythological being, which lived here in these lands. Its blood can kill a God." 

Cyran stepped closer and inspected the small bottle. "You mean to say, it could kill *any* God?" 

The Goddess tilted her head. "I've only tried it on an Olympian God before " 

Cyran smiled and reached for the bottle but Callisto pulled her hand back and shook her head. 

"Ah ah ah!" she whispered. "Not so fast!" Callisto smiled. "Give me your knife!" the blonde Goddess demanded and held out her hand. 

Cyran reached underneath her cloak and produced a dagger. Callisto took it and opened the small bottle, cautiously covering the blade with the red liquid. Then she handed it back to Cyran.

"Okay don't lose it, cause that's all you're getting, Darling! Now, shush and have fun!" 

With this, she closed the bottle, placed the necklace again around her neck and vanished.

Cyran stood in the centre of the square and as her gaze fell onto the dagger in her hand, she smiled wickedly.

****

**Chapter 10**

Ceridwen had followed Iolaus and Hercules and as they walked past Ares' temple onto the square in front of it, she could see Cyran. The woman turned around and looked coolly at the Goddess. 

"How good of you to come, Ceridwen" she smiled. "I've been waiting for you." 

Ceridwen walked slowly towards Cyran, and Iolaus and Hercules followed her. 

"What have you done, Cyran?" Ceridwen asked painfully. "I can feel it. You've released an evil into this world to serve your purpose." Ceridwen shook her head. "How could you? You had no right to interfere in this land." 

Cyran shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? We were two souls in need and we could help each other. Isn't that what you always teach? Helping those in need of help? Working together?" 

Ceridwen laughed. "You've always been good with words, Cyran." she said and shook her head. "But it doesn't make right what you've done." 

"So, and what are you going to do about it?" 

Iolaus had stepped next to Ceridwen. "We'll stop you and return you to where you belong so you can face your punishment." 

Cyran turned her head and looked at him. "You?" she said and her voice echoed the hatred she felt. "I can't believe you dare to challenge me again. Haven't you learned what it means to betray me? Stay out of this, Hero. This is none of your business." 

Iolaus just stood and looked at her. He didn't know what to do as he suddenly felt a strange sensation rising up inside of him. It felt as if all his hatred had collected in the centre of his body and turned into pure energy. Iolaus knew that if he wanted, he could release this energy at any time and it would obey him. 

Cyran glared daggers at him and smiled suddenly as she closed her eyes briefly and then looked at him. 

"My, Iolaus." she said. "This is a twist of events. I can feel your powers." 

She turned and looked outraged at Ceridwen. Then she laughed. 

"I can't believe you made *him* a God. Somebody who doesn't have the experience with the powers. Somebody who doesn't know anything about the hidden energies and how to use them. You are so naïve, Ceridwen and I'll have fun destroying you ..." She turned back at Iolaus. " and your lover." 

Iolaus stepped forwards and the amount of energy, which had collected inside of him was almost ready to spill out. But a gentle, calming hand laid itself on his arm. 

"Iolaus, don't.." Ceridwen said as she looked steadily into his eyes. "This is not the way. Don't let her upset you. It's not worth it. Your energies are not for destruction."

Suddenly, a blond woman wearing a black leather dress materialized on a nearby rock. 

"Callisto!" Hercules snarled as he recognized the Goddess. 

Iolaus turned to the demi-god. "We were right, Hercules. Cyran has freed her from between the worlds!" 

Callisto brought her hands up to her hips. "Hey! Don't talk like I wasn't here!" Then she smiled, jumped from the rock and leisurely paced up to them. "Let's just say, somebody kindly opened the door for me." 

Hercules looked behind her as if he was looking for something ... or someone. 

Callisto grinned and then her face displayed false pity. "Oh sorry, Hercules. The Sovereign couldn't make it. He sends his regards." 

Iolaus moved towards her and raised his head. "What do you want here, Callisto?" 

She looked down at Iolaus. "Don't worry, Blondie! It's not my fight. I'm just here to enjoy myself and watch you guys die!" 

Hercules laughed. "More powerful Gods than you have tried that and failed. What makes you think you two will have more luck?" 

Callisto shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, you'll just have to wait and find out. Won't you?"

Hercules stepped resolutely forwards. "Callisto, I'm warning you. This isn't the time for your games. Stay out of this and don't interfere!"

"Or what, Hercules?" Callisto asked looking genuinely interested. "You'll kill me?" Then she shook her head. "Oh no, of course you don't. You're the great Hercules. You have a conscience. You have pity. You don't kill people." Then she smiled wickedly. 

"But I do."

The Goddess screamed fiercely and in one move, raised her arms and released two fiery bolts at Hercules. The demi-god stiffened and fell to his knees. Callisto towered over him and the glow, which kept escaping her palms seemed to keep him unable to move. He took several deep breaths as he felt his lungs being drained of all air. With the last of his strength, Hercules rose and punched Callisto in the chest, sending her flying a couple of feet away into the dust. The Goddess steadied herself and jumped back to her feet. Her eyes turned red as she stared back at Hercules, who had again sunk to his knees. 

"Zeus' protection or not. Now you die!" she hissed and released two more red fire flashes in Hercules' direction. The demi-god crouched exhaustedly on the ground and stared defiantly at Callisto. 

"NO!!!" 

Iolaus' scream echoed across the square as he extended his hands towards the Goddess. Two white flashes released themselves from his hands and headed for Callisto. The flashes collided with the red flashes, she had sent towards Hercules and, in a small fireball, stopped them in mid-air. Callisto looked at Iolaus in surprise. 

"Now, that is new!" she said and stepped forwards, turning at Hercules. "Looks like your little buddy here has picked up some new tricks!" 

She turned back at Iolaus. "Where did that come from?" Then her eyes wandered over to Ceridwen. "Oh no - let me guess ..." 

Iolaus stood defiantly and stared at the blond woman. "Let's just say this time, I'll make it a little more difficult for you to kill me!" he smiled. "I'm sick of dying, you know!" 

Cyran stood proudly next to Callisto and looked at the group in front of them. "Ceridwen!" she hissed coldly at the Goddess standing next to Iolaus. "I knew you'd follow me here. You're so predictable!" 

Callisto raised her eyebrows and looked at Hercules then at Ceridwen then at Cyran and finally at Iolaus. The blond was now a God and she was really not out to test his new-found strength against hers. Callisto grinned widely. "I can see, this is going to be such fun, but you know what? I guess it's between the two of you now. I've got better things to do with my new freedom than watch you guys. So, I'm out of here." 

And with a flash of red light, she vanished leaving Cyran standing in the centre of the square. The woman looked at the group of friends in front of her. "I don't need her anyways. I have all I need and you're too late, Ceridwen!" she said calmly. "I have the powers to take my revenge and get rid of you once and for all."

Ceridwen was silent and Cyran giggled in amusement. "You don't know do you, Ceridwen?" she hissed. "Has she made me a Goddess or not? Am I more powerful than you, or not? Can I kill you or not? Well, I guess it's time to find out!"

Ceridwen stood next to Hercules and looked at the other woman. "I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Cyran laughed as she regarded the other woman with an expression of cold hatred. "No, you shouldn't have!" she hissed. "And you can feel my powers, can't you? You can feel what's about to happen."

Ceridwen swallowed hard as her eyes never left Cyran's. "I will stop you if it's the last thing I do." she said determined. 

Iolaus stood next to Hercules and was watching the conversation. At the last words, he looked up in confusion. 

"If it's the last thing ?" he asked and suddenly understood the meaning of those words. If Cyran was now immortal, they would fight to the death and nobody knew what could happen to either of them. Iolaus knew that Gods couldn't be killed, but then he'd seen how Callisto had killed Strife and he'd seen Callisto with Cyran

"No!" he shouted and rushed forwards. 

Ceridwen extended her hand out, motioning him to stay back. "Stay out of this, Iolaus!" she called. "Cyran is my responsibility."

Iolaus only managed a few steps before he felt his body restrained and his arms held back. Hercules had grabbed hold of him and held him back. 

"Let me go!" Iolaus raged. 

"Iolaus, you heard her. It's between them." Hercules said determined. 

The hunter struggled against the demi-god's restraint. He could have freed himself easily, but he was focussed on the two women in front of him. "Ceridwen! Noooooo ..." 

But it was too late. 

Ceridwen and Cyran circled each other like two proud cats ready to defend their territory. But there was more at stake here than just territory and Iolaus could feel, that something was not right. Something terrible was about to happen.

Suddenly, there was a knife and Ceridwen stared at Cyran in confusion. 

"A knife?" she asked. "What do you expect to do with it? An Athame should not be used to draw blood." (Note by the Author: Athame - dagger used in ritual magick **solely** to direct energies and - in some traditions - to cut herbs.)

Cyran laughed. "In your weak idea of magic maybe. But certainly not in mine!" 

Ceridwen edged closer to her and stared firmly into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." she said. "I'm immortal. You can't kill me with a knife!" 

Cyran laughed again. "That's where you're wrong." She shook her head slowly. "You're so trusty and naive, Ceridwen. One day that will be the death of you!" She shrugged her shoulders "and I guess, that day's today!" 

She kept turning the knife in her hands and in the sunlight, the blade had a strange glow to it. Iolaus had listened to Cyran's words and kept staring at the knife. Somewhere in his head an alarm bell rang as he spotted the red-stained blade. 

"Herc." he breathed. "The knife! Callisto " 

Hercules stared at the two women, the knife and then at his friend. 

"Hind's blood!" the two men said as one and Iolaus freed himself out of Hercules' grasp. He stormed towards the two women. 

"Ceridwen - get back! Get away from that knife!!!" he shouted, but it was too late. 

Cyran laughed deviantly as she thrusted the dagger forwards. 

There was an expression of surprise in Ceridwen's face when her hands closed around the handle of the dagger and she stared down at the blade. As she sunk to the ground, Hercules rushed forwards to catch her. 

Iolaus stopped dead in his tracks and looked from Ceridwen to Cyran. His eyes narrowed. "You pay for this!" he screamed and his voice sounded so alien to his usual light and gentle sound, that Hercules had to look up to see if it was really him. 

Ceridwen tried to lift her head over the agonizing pain spreading through her body and looked over the where the blond was now facing Cyran. 

"Iolaus ..." she whispered desperately. 

Hercules watched his friend with concern and could feel what he was about to do. 

"Iolaus don't do it " he whispered, but he knew Iolaus couldn't hear him and even if he could, the demi-god doubted that his friend would listen. 

Iolaus stepped resolutely in front of Cyran and raised both his hands. Tears glistered in his eyes. Tears of sadness, pain and rage. He was beyond reason and control. The dagger had pierced his heart, too. She laughed and looked at him. 

"You haven't got the guts!" the black-haired woman laughed in amusement. 

But she underestimated the depth of his pain and dispair and she never expected the deadly reaction Iolaus would show. He was beyond reason and control.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hercules crouching next to Ceridwen, holding the dying Goddess in his arms. Iolaus turned back at Cyran and saw her amused face and heard her laughter. And as she raised her right arm to point at him, his rage and pain took over and he raised both his arms, sending two blue lightening bolts into her direction. The flashes were fueled by all the hatred, anger and pain, which filled his heart and a long scream escaped Cyran's mouth, as the full force hit her and she started to dissolve. Her eyes widened in fear and horror and her mouth dropped open. She raised her hands to the sky and with a final howl of agony, her form exploded into a cloud of grey smoke.

Then there was silence.

Chapter 11

Iolaus stood like a statue. His breathing was staggered as he stared at the smoke that was left from where Cyran had stood just moments before. The hunter's eyes were still frozen with rage and hatred and his entire body was shaking. Then he lowered his arms and his eyes sunk to stare at his hands for what seemed like an eternity as he realized what he had done. 

Hercules had watched the scene in front of him. It was not only the imminent death of the woman in his arms, which had staggered him, but it was Iolaus' sudden reaction, which he was not prepared for. 

The man he had known all his life, his best friend and brother had just taken a life. 

Even though, the reasons where just and he understood the feelings which must be raging inside the blonde, Hercules felt uneasy. He wanted to call his friend, but no sound escaped his throat.

"Iolaus!" 

Ceridwen had lifted her head and her voice whispered across the clearing. 

Iolaus raised his eyes from his hands and looked over to where Hercules was crouched on the ground, holding Ceridwen in his arms. As if in a trance, the hunter walked over to them and kneeled next to the demi-god. Hercules moved aside and Iolaus pulled her body gently close to his. His hand found the dagger, which had pierced her chest and stuck several inches below her heart. It was as if the touch of the blade brought him out of his trance. Suddenly his face fell and his eyes flew over her body and her face. 

"Oh, Ceridwen ..." He could feel her shivering in his arms and he knew she had little time left. 

Ceridwen smiled. "It would have been nice." she breathed. "But I must move on. The Gateway has opened." 

Iolaus' eyes found hers. "You're a Goddess!" he whispered as he fought back tears. "Ceridwen. Don't do this. You told me not to make a sacrifice of flesh and blood, for man has no right to destroy what he cannot create." 

Suddenly his eyes froze again and sunk to the ground as he realized, what he had just said and what he had done just minutes before. 

Ceridwen smiled. "But I'm not of men. And neither are you." 

Iolaus' eyes wandered away from her face and tried to seek something in the distance, which would help him to sort his emotions. 

"Iolaus, look at me!" Ceridwen whispered gently. "I'm only one face of the Great Goddess. She has many more and that for which she stands will continue to live because of you."

Iolaus sighed heavily and slowly turned back at her. His eyes were heavy with tears and his face was ashen as took a deep breath. "I betrayed you." the hunter whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. "I've killed Cyran." 

Hercules put his hand on the hunter's shoulders. "You had no choice, Iolaus " 

Iolaus shook his head. "I had a choice, Hercules. There's always a choice." He turned and looked at his friend. "You yourself said more than once killing never solved anything'!" 

His eyes went back to rest at Ceridwen's soft face. "Harm ye none." he whispered. "I've betrayed you and all you believe in." He swallowed hard as he lost the struggle to control his emotions. "It should be me, not you." Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I've failed you. I've abused the powers you gave me and I've become just like Cyran." 

Ceridwen reached for his hand and gently took it into hers. "You did what you had to do." she breathed. 

Iolaus shook his head slowly. "No. I don't deserve to be a God. Eternity without you was not the deal. I can't face that. I don't want to face that. Send me back!" 

Ceridwen shook her head. "I can't " 

"Yes, you can. She who gives life, can take life, remember?" 

Ceridwen's hand went up to stroke over his cheek and brushed away a sole tear, which had escaped from his burning eyes. "You have learned much, Iolaus. And you haven't failed me. But if this is your wish." 

Iolaus nodded heavily. Her eyes went to rest on Hercules' figure. As she reached for his hand, he stepped closer and grasped hers. She could feel the compassion and pain in the demi-god's heart and she could feel his worry and love for Iolaus. Ceridwen smiled weakly. 

"With a fool no season spend, Let ye be counted as his friend. 

Merry meet and merry part, bright the cheeks and warm the heart."

Then she returned her gaze at Iolaus, touching his lips with her hand and produced a tender smile. "Don't worry, Iolaus." she whispered. "You have a good heart and a clear conscience and you should have no fear of what you have done or of what lies ahead. I'll see you again and until then, seek always the truth and blessed be" 

Then her head sunk to the side and she was gone. Iolaus felt the loss, but there was no pain. Somehow he knew, she would live on. Hercules stepped up behind his friend and kneeled down next to him. 

"Iolaus," he said, his voice heavy with emotion. "I'm so sorry." 

Iolaus looked at him. There were no tears in his eyes and he smiled tenderly. "No, Hercules. I can still feel her." he whispered as he looked around him. "It is strange, but she is like - everywhere. In the trees, the air, the earth. It is only this body, that's is gone." 

He gently looked down at Ceridwen's body and carefully released it from his embrace. He placed it onto the ground and stood up, taking a few steps back. Iolaus took a deep breath and smiled, then he looked down at the body on the ground and his expression became peaceful. When Hercules joined him, Iolaus was engulfed in a blue light, which travelled into Ceridwen's body. The body of the Goddess started to glow and with a flash of lightening it disappeared, leaving the two friends standing in silence. 

Iolaus looked at his tall friend with a peaceful expression. "Ceridwen would say that the sacred law of life is the guiding star of all existence." he whispered. "All is like it was before."

They stood for a while in silence before Hercules moved closer and placed a hand on Iolaus' shoulder. The hunter looked at his tall friend. 

"I know what you're going to say, Hercules." he said heavily. "That I had no choice that it wasn't my fault that I shouldn't blame myself" 

Hercules just watched him silently. 

"And I know, that it was for the best. It's just ..." 

Hercules moved to stand in front of the blond. "It's just what?" he asked. 

Iolaus sighed heavily. "It's just that I have the feeling, I could've done something different." 

Hercules kept looking into Iolaus' eyes. "Like what?" he asked. 

Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know something anything You'd have found another way." 

Hercules shook his head. "You can't know that!" he said resolutely. "I might have done the same thing." 

"Yes, but you're not sure, are you?" 

Hercules took a deep breath and closed his arms firmly around Iolaus' shoulders. "Iolaus, there is no point torturing yourself over this. What happened, happened. In the end, we stopped evil. *You* stopped evil. That's all that counts." 

"Hercules, I killed her." 

"Yes, and you know better than anybody that sometimes this is the only way to stop evil." 

Iolaus paused for a moment and then relaxed in his arms. "You're right, Hercules." he sighed. "It's just that it went against everything Ceridwen believed in. I feel like I betrayed her." 

Hercules smiled gently "She didn't seem to think so." 

Iolaus smiled in defeat and nodded. "I think it'll take me a while to handle this." he whispered. 

Hercules put his arm around his smaller friend. "I know it will." he answered. "But I'll be there for you."

Epilogue

As they had found the road again and headed towards Corinth. They walked in companionable silence for a while, then Hercules grinned and glanced at his friend.

"So," he started and looked at Iolaus from the side. "From one ex-God to another, what did you think of Godhood then?" 

Iolaus looked at his friend and laughed. "Eahhhh, I don't know. Throwing lightening bolts was kinda kewl. And that disappearing trick is just awesome, but I don't think I'm up for that sort of thing! The responsibility, the power ... " 

Iolaus grew silent for a moment and Hercules could see a pained shadow cross his cerulean eyes. Then the hunter smiled.

"I'd rather be down here with you annoying you with one of my songs, like the one about that girl in Thebes, which goes like this "

As Hercules listened to the hunter singing away - totally off key as usual - he sighed deeply. This was Iolaus hiding his feelings. The hunter had just lost the love of his life - again, become a God, become mortal and killed a woman in cold blood. And all that in the space of only a few hours. 

The demi-god realized that it was going to take a long time for Iolaus to get over this, but the demi-god wasn't worried. He wasn't worried, because he would be there for his friend.

Like always.

And maybe at some point in the future, everything would really be like it was before.

****

**The End**

**Disclaimer:** _All spells used in the writing of this story have been successfully reversed and there will be no lasting effects on anybody or will there?_


End file.
